Field effect transistors (FETs), such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor FET (MOSFET), e.g., a silicon-based MOSFET, and a high-electron-mobility transistor (HEMT), e.g., a GaN-based HEMT, are used in the art and each have their own merits and uses. Typically, HEMTs are in the form of a discrete power transistor and MOSFETs are configured to drive the HEMTs.